otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Homeless
... AM Omniance: January 17th, 12:15 PM Wildomar, Mandy Lane's House AM Omniance: Mandy Lane walks in the front door of her home. The large door opening to the cold interior of the entry hall. Though everything looks almost the same, it's the details that look different. Drapes are an off-blue instead of red like they were when last she was here. The furniture has been moved slightly, simply from use. There's a few new carpets in the other rooms. As she walks forwards her father puts his hand on her shoulder reassuringly, though he doesn't say anything to her. She looks back at him for a moment, and though he means well she knows that he has no idea what to say as they've been fairly distant for quite some time. Mandy just smiles at him and turns walking up the stairs to go to her room. AM Omniance: Bill: Her father watches her slowly walk up the marble steps. Lunch should be ready soon, if you're hungry. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: I'm fine. She's actually starving, but she doesn't feel like sitting at the table across from her step mother. She walks up stairs and into her room. Her room is different. Cleaned. In her absence it's taken on the same cold lifelessness of the rest of the house. Her clothing is all put away, her vanity in the corner is organized and the mirror has been cleaned to a spotless reflection. In the corner is her bookcase, lined with school books and other books she had red as a child. Her eyes trace them until they lay upon the familiar bright red book. She drops her stuff on the floor and kicks off her shoes, she climbs over her bed, purposely messing up the blankets and sheets a bit, and onto the other side to reach the bookcase. She pulls the red tome from its spot roughly so that some of the books on the shelf fall over. She flips it open, and the dark words inside shift to a language she can read. She stares at it calmly before slamming it shut and walking over to her pack. She dumps everything out and slides the book in, slinging the pack over her shoulder afterwards. She moves quickly to her window, grabbing her keys on the way. Opening the window, she climbs out and walks onto the roof climbing over the edge and down an iron vined trellis. In only a few moments she's already in her car. She starts it up and backs out of the driveway. AM Omniance: About fifteen minutes later she's on the porch of Samson's place, ringing the doorbell. AM | Edited 2:54:59 AM Arbi: Samson: He quickly runs over to the frontdoor and checks who its, after seeing it's Mandy she can hear him say. Aye, Isaac? It's for you. Isaac: He walks upstairs from the basement and walks up to the frontdoor, he whispers "who is it?" after a second he opens the door, smiling when he sees her. Mandy Lane. He looks concerned, since she just got out of the hospital. What...what are you doing here? AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Home doesn't really feel like home anymore. How long are you gonna be staying here? AM Arbi: Isaac: He thinks for a moment. I...don't know. I haven't thought everything through... I just don't want to go back home. He looks a little to the side, remembering how his mother was basically inprisoning him in his room, controlling his life. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: On the way home I had an idea. She pauses with hesitation. My dad owns a cabin a few miles from here, in Idyllwild. Out in the middle of no where. She shrugs. Just... Away. AM Arbi: Isaac: You want me to...go with you? He isn't sure if she's asking him or just telling him. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Well I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me... Maybe even invite some of your friends... I just want to feel normal. AM Arbi: Isaac: He nods. Of course I'll go. Samson: I'm going with ya, mate. Isaac: Y-you're going? Samson: It'll be fun. He smiles and puts his arm around Isaac, looking at Mandy. What do you say, love? AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Yeah... Sure. She shrugs. You guys know one or two more people? What about Leena? ...I mean... She doesn't really like me but... She keeps thinking about the dream, how Leena was there. It's like she's friends with her already, even though they clearly aren't. AM Arbi: Isaac: I could call her right now and ask. He looks at Samson and then back at Mandy. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: If she wants to invite anyone... She shrugs. I just... I don't really know what I want. AM Arbi: Samson: You have a beautiful ride, love but it only seats two. We 'could' take my car. He motions to his fusion hybrid in the driveway, a nice looking dark red car. Isaac: He holds his hand up a little to stop the conversation. Wait...wait a second. He looks at Mandy. Let's all take a moment and breathe. He calms everyone down. You should come inside and think about this. Nobody needs to rush into anything. He steps back so Mandy can come inside, Samson moving too. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Yeah... Yeah. Alright... She walks in, looking around for a moment. Everyone else's house always seems better than hers, even though it's smaller and might be less expensive. They just feel more like a home. AM Arbi: A few minutes later the three of them are downstairs in the large basement. It looks like a combination of a bedroom and a loft. In the middle of the room is an custom made wooden table crafted with symbols to look like the perfect battleground for MTG matches. Infront of the table is a couch along with several chairs around it. There's a TV on a large wooden stand near the wall. The walls are covered in numerous fantasy pictures, one of them with an elf shooting an arrow into a zombie's forehead. It's mostly clean down there but with how many people hang out there's always bound to be a few soda cans or paper plates around. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She keeps her pack close to her. She looks around the basement, I heard you guys were into fantasy stuff, but this place is... Well I like it. She walks up to the table and runs her finger over the designs on it. Though I can't say I know what most of it is. She looks up at the walls. AM Arbi: Samson walks over to the other side of the room with his bed, the blanket messed up as he never has time to make his bed. After looking through his sheets he finds his wallet, he picks it up and looks inside while Mandy looks around. Isaac: He sits down on one of the big chairs on the side of the table, which is covered in MTG cards as they were in the middle of a match when Mandy came over. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She walks over to Isaac, looking over the cards. All of these cards... I like the art on some of them. She picks up one of the cards and looks at it. It's some kind of dragon. Maybe you can teach me how to play some day. AM Arbi: Isaac: I would love to teach you. It's really fun but it's more of a two-player game. He lies, he just doesn't like how chaotic team matches can be. When everyone's over we usually play DnD instead. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: That's the nerdy one with the dice? She realizes she said "nerdy". Well... I like nerds sometimes I guess. She smirks at him. AM Arbi: Isaac: He turns red and adjusts his glasses. He started wearing them again since he hasn't been using his powers for a long time. His eyes aren't quite as green as they used to be. AM Arbi: Samson: He walks over and sits down on the couch. Aye, we're not all the typical nerd. He looks at Isaac. but them glasses, mate. They don't help the stereotype. AM Arbi: Isaac: He takes them off and looks down at them. I didn't need to wear them for awhile but...everything got blurry again. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She puts her hand under his chin to make him look up at her. She smirks slightly. You look fine with or without them. She shakes her head slightly and messes his hair slightly. But I think I liked your hair more when we were at the party though. AM Arbi: Isaac: I liked it too...but I don't think I could put spray in my hair everyday. He looks down shyly before looking up and giving Mandy a hopeful smile. You wanna sit beside me? AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She sits down next to him, looking downwards. After a moment she looks at him, saying in a more hushed voice. Sorry if that seemed sudden... The cabin... And... You know. I just want to get away from everything that's happened. At least for a day or two. AM Arbi: Isaac: He nods and whispers back, in a genuinely forgiving tone. It's okay. Don't worry about it. He smiles so she knows he wasn't bothered by it. Samson: He stands up while they're whispering. You hungry, love? We got left over pizza and donuts from last night. He walks up to the small counter in the corner. There's a minifridge on it and a microwave on the other end. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: I can say, without a doubt, that I haven't eating any real food in over two months. I'll have whatever you can offer. She smiles at him slightly.